The Black Blood In My Veins
by BloodRider369
Summary: When a brave, strong, and happy Percy Jackson hits the world of pain and suffering, he finds out that in the world, there are surprises that even the very same Gods who betrayed him could not see. In this story, there will not only be Justice and Fairness, but also Love and Pain. This is my first FanFic so I hope that you guy's like it.


Sup' guys, this is my first FanFic, so I'm sorry if its not that good. I hope you guys like it. Oh and by the way, I do not own PJO or anything related to it.

**The Black Blood In My Veins**

My story starts like all the other sob stores. I lost my amazing Mother and Step-Father, Sally and Paul Blowfis (the former used to be Jackson). The Gods have betrayed me, even my own Father. Wait, let me back up. My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Son of Nyx, Former Savior **AND** Hero of Olympus, One of the Seven, and finally, Champion of Tartarus.

Now, I'm sure that you wish to know about the _Son of Nyx,_ and _Champion of Tartarus_ part. I'm going to tell you how I got my current and amazing life. But sadly, it was also a life of tragedy. My story started like this, from when I went to the Gods to die...

* * *

As I walked through the giant golden doors, I reconsidered all that happed in the past few weeks. Starting from my new up start brother.

*Flashback*

_My Day started like any other. Waking up, getting showered, getting dressed, walking out to the Athena Cabin to walk my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, to breakfast. I heard the conch horn go off which meant two things. __One it was dinner (which I doubt considering that is was 8:00 am) or, there was a monster attack._

_ I started to run to run to the edge of the camp, where Thalia's Pine is, and puled out a bronze colored pen, and took the cap of, which made the un-caped pen transform in to a 2-foot Celestial Bronze Greek styled sword._

_ I ran up the hill to see a shock. My father, Poseidon God of The Sea's was fighting along a boy around my age. Now, when I say fighting, I meant more of like getting lucky. The kid was running around, swing his sword like a shit-headed crazy person, getting the occasional hit on a monster. I couldn't help but wince, thinking 'Man, I'm going to have a hard time training this guy'._

_ When all of the monsters turned to golden dust due to the team work of my Dad's pro fighting and this guy's running around swinging a sword like crazy person', the guy turned to look at my Dad and said, "See Dad, I took down most of those ass-wholes by my self!"._

_"Good job, Son" Dad said._ Son, _I thought. I squinted my eyes at the guy. He was a short fellow, about 5'3, with jet black hair, shade lighter to my raven black hair, and sea-green eyes like mine, but It was a darker shade, filled with hate and cockiness. I mentally groaned, 'Great' I thought 'I have a cocky Little Brother. Oh well, he's still family, mind as well give him a chance'._

_ Dad and my half-brother walked up to the hill where me and, surprisingly, the whole camp including Chiron. 'Damn, I was so focused on the kid that I didn't even bother to notice that I had about 250 half-bloods and a man-hoarse next to me.' I chuckled at the 'man-hoarse' part. When they reached the hill, my Dad put his hand on my half-brother's shoulder and said "Hello, demi-gods. It is I, Lord Poseidon, hear to introduce my greatest demi-god son that there will ever be." The boy evilly smirked "His name, Ryan, and he is 15. I expect all of you to treat him with the respect he __deserves. He is a pretty good with a sword also" I felt hurt that Dad never told my that he had another demi-god son._

___ I walked up to him, "Dad, how come you never told me that you never had another half-blood son". He looked at me with hate deep in his sea-green eyes. "Shut up" he sneered, "I don't need to explain my self to you. Why don't you go and be a worthless fuck-off like you all ways where". I was a little taken back by his words but not that surprised. Ever since I denied the offer of god-hood again after we won the war __against_ Gaea, the Gods took it as a personal insult and have been complete ass-wholes to me. After that, he _disappeared_ in a sea-breeze.

___ I sighed sadly, but tried to be keep it from showing. ____I reached out to shake Ryan's hand, but he just looked at it like it was a dead animal. He walked around me and said "You wish" and into the crowed of anxious demi-gods. All of the girls where looking at Ryan with lust in there eyes, even Annabeth. I let my shoulders slump. 'Oh no' I thought. 'I'm going to lose Annabeth'_

*Flashback End*

**Well, there it is guy's. The first chapter of my first story! I hope you guys liked it. R&R, and have a good day. Or night. Or whenever you read it. Which I hope you do!**


End file.
